Naru2
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: To those who wish the shadow clones were better than just jutsus. What if there were really more than one Loud Mouth Dobe? Let's just say Konoha's got a headache on it's hands!
1. Iruka works hard for the money

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 107lbs

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Kittoko, Ramen, Sakura, Iruka-sensei

Dislikes: Sushi, Sasuke, Villagers, KAKASHI!

Hobbies: Pranking, training his strength, vying for Sakura's affections,

Dreams: Becoming the Hokage

Skills: Stamina, Jutsu Inventing, Planning

Name: Kittoko Uzumaki

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 101lbs

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Naruto, Sushi, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Iruka-sensei

Dislikes: Eating Ramen for a long intervals, Villagers, Sakura's attitude, getting wet, KAKASHI!

Hobbies: Helping Naruto Prank, pretending to be Naruto, training his stealth, Watching

Dreams: None

Skills: Acting, stealth, Gathering information

X(1)

A pair of blond(2) boys cackled in unison as they ran into the forest, large blue eyes glittering with mischief. It was unnerving to listen to, to be honest. It was like two tapes with a recording of evil cackles were playing side-by-side. Despite the identical safety-reflector-orange outfits, they were barely visible as they flitted through the trees, coming to a halt on an upper branch of a God Tree.

A spiky blonde head turned to the side, a smirk playing over the face. "Impeccable planning as usual, Brother." he said, the tip of one of his fangs pressing into his lower lip.

"Of course! What else could one expect from the future Hokage?" came an identical voice.

"I don't believe most people would expect a future Hokage to pull any pranks at all."

"Well I do so they will."

Before the other boy could respond, a loud screech was heard from the direction they had come from. "YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

The blondes looked at one another, smirking. "I think we've been found out."

"Wasn't that the point?"

"Oh yeah. Should we go?"

"Probably."

"After you."

With that they both disappeared in clouds of smoke, their identical laughter echoing behind them.

X

"Okay, that was very good, Sakura." said Iruka kindly as the girl smiled brightly, prancing back to her seat. He looked at the list in his hands. "Okay, Uzumaki Kittoko, you're up."

Two blue-eyed blondes in identical orange jump suits stood up, dutifully trooping to the front of the room. Iruka twitched his eyebrow as they both gave him fox-grins. "I said Kittoko Uzumaki. Naruto, you go back to your seat and wait for your turn."

Their grins got even wider, just barely showing off the edges of pointy canines.

Iruka growled. It was bad enough having two demon children in his classroom, but to have **_identical twin pranksters demons_**…… Sigh. There really was no physical differences in them as far as anyone could tell. You'd think it would be more obvious, one being the Kyuubi. You'd think the holder of the strongest demon to ever exist would be pretty distinctive.

Now it was like a class-game, Guess Who's Kittoko. Under normal circumstances, they both only answered to Naruto, but Iruka gave them F's if they didn't come up when he called them. Some suspected that one was using a constant henge of the other, but there was no unusual chakra around them, besides their own. (I-freakin-denticle! That's not even supposed to be possible!) No one knew who was who, and it REALLY GOT ON HIS NERVES! He was so happy they were going to get on teams soon, so that everyone could tell who was who when they weren't together.

He looked around the class, all of whom were looking between the two boys in determination. Everyone wanted to be the one to figure out the mystery of the twins before the teams made it obvious. "Have they let slip today?" he asked, looking around the room hopefully. No one answered, and he sighed. "No? Fine. Left-Naruto, do a henge of me as close as you can."

Left-Naruto smirked, quickly performing the hand-seals. Clouds poofed around him, and when they cleared an exact replica of Iruka stood there.

"Very good." said Iruka. He twitched slightly when he noticed that his movements were being mimicked exactly. He couldn't be certain, but he suspected that this one was Kittoko. One of the Naruto 's was better at observing people then the other, and he thought that only that one could copy him so well. Of course, he could be wrong. "Drop the Jutsu, now."

Possible-Kittoko smiled the warm Iruka-smile, before dropping into his usual form.

The tests continued on, until everybody was finished. "Okay everyone! You all did very well on your exam, but not everybody will be able to pass. The results will be posted in the morning in front of the school. Everyone who did pass go to class 1-I, and wait for your jounin instructors. Good afternoon and good luck!"

The class got noisy as everyone started to talk to their friends. Sakura Haruno and Ino Whatever-her-last-name-is started arguing over who did better, Kiba started antagonizing the ever-stoic Shino, and the twins started for the door. "You think I did okay?"

"I think you did fine."

"But Henge's are my very worst Jutsu."

"No, doppelgangers are your worst. Your only bad at Henge's when you try too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You blow things out of proportion. You think so hard about how someone has a big nose or whatever that you give them beaks."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well you didn't do it this time, so what's the problem?"

"This is important!"

"I know, that's why we spent all night practicing!"

The two were so into their bickering that they completely missed the tallest thirteen year olds in the class following them through the streets.

"Where do ya think they live, Bug-Boy?" asked Kiba, looking to the side at his friend. The Aburame shrugged his shoulders slightly, keeping his eyes on the distinctive blonde heads not too far in front of them.

"I've never asked."

"Yeah, I guess no one really talks to them, do they? It's kinda weird, actually. I mean, their loud and obnoxious and annoying but--"

"But so are you."

"Yeah! So am-- hey, wait a second!"

X

(1)Before I really knew, well, anything about the show Naruto and only had fanfiction art to prove to me it existed, I would often see random hot characters in pretty-full poses with two Narutos. I had no freaking idea about anything more then that. I thought there was really more then one. Ever since I found out that wasn't it, I wanted to write this. . Admit it, it would've been an awesome show!

(2) to those who know the definition of blonde-without-an-e is; with fair hair and a light-colored skin. See? I ain't gotta say 'pale'. (smirks lazily) I need to change my username to Shikimaru. I'm so god-damned lazy.


	2. Kiba's a little gullible

_**These are short. I don't care. If you even consider sending me complaints about the length, you might as well freeze up your keys now, cuz I wont pay attention. **_

_**Must Share With Entire World! **_

_**My perfect, sweet, totally un-grouchy and masculine boyfriend is helping me write this.(gets pat on his head) He's moving in with me (GRIN!) and has decided to lay siege to my computer (cuz his brothers claimed his) and since all his passwords were on it, we're gonna share my account. Great, ne? He'll make me finish some stuff. Not much though. In case you're wondering, his account is/was PrinceOfShadows but will now be mine, and I will also change my name to something more sappy, just to get on his nerves. (smirks). He wont let me though. (pouts)**_

**_Anyways, on to chapter two, with MMMYYY boyfriend's help! J Squee! I can't quit saying it!_**

X

Naruto smirked cockily at his brother as they argued back and forth about who-knows what. He didn't really know himself what they were talking about. Both of them were arguing on autopilot, their real attentions set on the guys that had been following them around the most crowded places in Konoha.

They had been following the two blondes since they left the school. And they knew exactly who, too.

"Don't worry about it!" chirped Kittoko in the cheerful tone that pierced through his thoughts, letting him know it was time to pay attention. "At least you're not as bad as that **_Inozuka _**guy!"

Naruto chuckled. It wasn't fake, either. This'd be **_fun_**. "Yeah! Can you imagine? As dumb as Kiba! Ha!"

They heard an angry shout behind them, which was quickly cut off. The people in the vicinity all started murmuring about crazy kids and loud yappy dogs.

"Yeah. It's a little sad, really…" sighed Kittoko, putting on a rather convincing troubled look. "I mean, can you imagine? Having a dog **_do _**your homework instead of eating it? That poor Akamaru!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

There was a loud scuffle not far from behind them, muffled curses, barks that sounded suspiciously like laughter, before a brown blur flew through the place that the twins had stood mere moments before.

Naruto and Kittoko leered at their fallen schoolmate, both standing in a bowing position on either side of him in order to see him better. ""You alright Comrade Kiba?"" they chirped together.

"You…guys….suck." he growled through his mouth-full of dirt.

They both grinned, plucking Akamaru from atop the brunette's head and holding him between them, so he had two hands holding him and two hands petting him. Needless to say, Akamaru and the Uzumaki brothers had always been on good terms.

"Aka-kun!" chirped Kittoko as he rubbed the smug dogs ears. "When're you gonna ditch Kiba and come live with us, huh?"

"Ruff roof." he responded off-pawed-ly.

Naruto scoffed. "Puh-lease! As if Dog Breath 'd ever let his brain leave! Without his dog, Kiba 's just a dirt-covered ogre."

A feral growl sounded from the ground between them. The blondes stepped back as he exploded to his feet, snorting like a bull. "THAT'S IT, UZUMAKI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

""Which Uzumaki?"" they both said, making their big blue eyes bigger and cuter. ""You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Kiba-kun?""

"God Dammit you guys! If you don't give me the one that said that, I'm gonna tear you both apart!"

Kittoko and Naruto looked at each other, gulped, before each pointed to the other. ""IT WAS NARUTO!""

Kiba growled and made to tackle them both to the ground, in the assumption that he could beat out the secret to telling them apart by force.

As a person who deals with the worst pranksters in Konoha on a regular bases should have learned long ago, things with them were rarely so cut and dry. He barreled directly through them both, becoming enshrouded by fluffy white clouds. When he had his bearings back, he was downright shocked to realize he was holding something warm and smooth that felt suspiciously humanoid. He stared downwards, looking in astonishment at the lightly tanned arm in his grip. "Did I… catch one? Seriously?"

"Kiba-kuuuun…" purred a lusty voice right into his ear. "You're hurting my arm."

He tore his eyes from the limb in his grasp, and quickly lost all color when he saw the gorgeous nude blondes in front of him. The teenager's mind seemed to simply shut down. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I…."

The one he wasn't holding pulled her soft lips into an enticing pout. "Kiba-kuuun…" she simpered, drawing out the 'kun' almost in a moan. "You're hurting my sister's arm, Kiba-kun. Wont you please let her go?"

Kiba released the arm silently, still staring dumbly.

"Arigatou!" gasped the first, rubbing her arm languidly. "Shall we perhaps meet again?"

He nodded blankly.

"Oh, I simply can not wait!" said the other. "Oh, but before we leave, a tip?"

He didn't answer, officially too far-gone to think.

The girls smiled at isotherm, giggling into their hands, before one pressed her lips to the others hand, of whom pretended to swoon. ""Girls as great as us don't do guys as stupid as you!"" they chimed, before hopping backwards onto a rooftop, giggling all the way.

After a few moments, Kiba vaguely registered Shino's presence at his side. They both stood in silence for a while, until the naturally quiet one looked to the shock-induced-mute. "Kiba?"

"……….eh?" he finally murmured after a moment, turning his head jerkily to the side. Shino looked steadfastly into thin air, his fingers threading through Akamaru's fur as he seemed to think very hard about what he would be saying soon.

Finally he gave a world-weary sigh, giving Kiba a deadpan look. "Did it not occur to you that most women do not walk around naked in crowded streets of the Konohagakure, especially with clouds censoring the more important parts of their anatomy?"

Kiba didn't answer, but slowly, ever so slowly, his face started to regain color, until it was dark red with rage.

X

Naruto and Kittoko were a half-hours walk (five minutes roof-jumping) from their first active use of Sexy no Jutsu, halfway inside the door to their apartment, when a loud scream reached their ears.

"UUUZZZUUUMMMAAAKKKIII!"

Smirks played across their faces as they shut and locked the door, eager to plan their next outrage.

X

_**It's short, I know, but I decided to wait until the next chapter for the team things. Whatever. It fits better in my mind. (shrug)**_

_**Poor Kiba. Everyone's mean to him, even his dog **_


	3. serious chapter!

_**Sinclair: Here's is where the story starts to differentiate on and Not too much at first but it'll get more and more obvious as we go along.**_

_**Kyo: We'll try our best not to put it in the wrong places, k?**_

_**Sinclair: If you like Yaoi and/or different stuff, go to aff, if not, go to ff.**_

_**Kyo: But don't try bitching at us about unbelievably or shit(Sends evil glare at bitchy reviewers. You know who you are!). This was my idea(which Sinclair wanted to screw with) and I'll do what I want with it!**_

_**Sinclair: (smirks)**_

_**Kyo: (shudders) Err, that is, Sinclair 'll do what he wants with it. I'll just keep the version safe for all the semi-normal people in the world. **_

_**Sinclair: (pats Kyo 's head) Good boy, but you make it sound like I do nothing but perv up your stories. (glares and tugs hair)**_

_**Kyo: (squeaks) Ouch! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Your stories are the best!**_

_**Sinclair: (smiles) Exactly. (looks at scared reviewers) Please read an review, okay?**_

X(also, they dropped Sexy no Jutsu the second they were out of sight of Kiba)

(Serious chapter, that can be overlooked if you just want comedy. I'll try to warn before all of these, alright?)

As Kittoko clicked the dozens of locks on their door, Naruto walked inside, collapsing onto the futon, grinning. "That was great!" he laughed.

Kittoko smiled back, sitting beside. "You don't think he'll come after us do you?"

Naruto waved his hand carelessly. "As if he knows where we live! That idiot couldn't find us if there was a neon trail leading straight to the bed."

Kittoko laughed quietly, looking around their tiny one-room apartment. "I heard his family is great at sniffing stuff out…." he scratched a whiskered cheek slightly. "Bet he'd be like a crocodile…"

Naruto furrowed his brow, giving his brother fox-eyes. "Crocodile? What, he'll bite us once he gets here?"

Kittoko put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that were blooming at his brother's expense. "N-No!" he choked out. "When crocodiles chase something, they'll take all the turns you do. So if you go in zigzags, they will too, even though it slows them down a whole lots."

Naruto grinned, mistaking the reason for Kittoko's laugh. "Heh, that sounds like Dog-Breath alright!"

They shared a laugh, though for completely different reasons, before Naruto went in for a shower. Kittoko listened to the water hit the shower curtain for a while(they didn't bother closing the door), his mind focused on the thing it usually was on. Naruto.

He prayed Naruto had passed the exam. He was so determined to become Hokage, and it would crush him if he couldn't. But not as much as it would hurt Kittoko to see him that way. Someone so pure hearted didn't deserve to have their dreams crushed so painfully. He could easily imagine Naruto being flunked, just out of cruelty, whether the teacher was Iruka or not. The man seemed very nice, and didn't seem to hate them the way the rest of the villagers did, but it could all be some plot have them hurt worse in the end.

Kittoko lifted a hand to his chest, pained by the mere thought. He didn't think Iruka-sensei would do that, but he couldn't rule out the possibility. It would be best to be prepared if it happened, but he couldn't bring himself to warn Naruto completely. He had tried once, hesitantly broaching that they had to think about what they would do if being Ninja's somehow didn't work out, but Naruto was vehement.

_"What're you on about, Ko! Don't be so depressing all the time! We were made to be ninja's, na no da!"_

A smile flitted across his face at his brothers words. He was so happy and determined all the time, not like anybody else he'd ever met. He deserved to be a ninja, a Hokage, and whatever else he wanted. And Kittoko would follow him every step of the way, no matter what.

A horrible thought suddenly hit him. What if they were out on different teams? He had heard that two teams could miss each other for weeks and weeks at a time. True, they shared the same house, but if they were so tired from training and fighting all the time, would that be enough? To just collapse on the bed every night beside each other, then go their separate ways the next morning?

The sound of the water shutting off brought his mind back from it's darker corners, and he quickly fixed a happy smile to his face. "Hello Naru!" he chirped, hopping to his feet. "My turn?"

Naruto nodded, handing his towel to Kittoko as the slightly shorter boy walked up. With a slight bow, Kittoko traipsed in and entered the shower.

X

Ten minutes later, the clean blonde came out, smiling brightly at his brother, who was half asleep on the floor, leaning against the bed. Upon seeing his brother enter the room, Naruto gave a lazy smile, forcing himself onto the mattress. Kittoko smiled back, plopping down beside him.

"Don't worry…" Naruto mumbled as they both got comfortable beneath the blanket. Kittoko looked at him, puzzled. "We'll pass the genin exams easy…. And we'll totally overshadow the (yawn) unlucky sap put on our teams…. Stop being so depressing…"

Kittoko watched his look-alike in disbelief, as the boy easily fell asleep. Finally a soft smile touched his lips. It would be just like Naruto to know what he was worried over, even though he knew that he had never let on to it.(1) Sending his brother one last thankful look, he rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

X

_**(1) (Sinclair pouts) Just for the record, I know twins do not act like that, Trust me. But, also, most twins don't have demons stuck in their bellies. (sticks out tongue) Also, I am a triplet myself, and although I'd NEVER do anything with Talen (shudders) I've got the mental capacity to differentiate between a good/bad/hot/stupid story without sending in SHITTY ASS REVIEWS! (growls) Also, just so the general Yaoi-Fangirl/Fanboy populace knows, Talen is an asshole. Thank you for listening.**_


End file.
